Winners Rewrite
by legend fanatic
Summary: Short one shots on how the books could have been different.
1. Chapter 1

Kestrel made it to the harbor, down to the docks. Where Arin waited.  
He, unlike her, had been able to move swiftly through town whereas being a runaway, Kestrel had to move slowly through the shadows.  
She couldn't see any weapons on him and she couldn't believe he came unguarded. She reached behind her and grabbed the flower pot shard.  
As soon as she put it in front of herself she could see the hurt on Arins face and knew she could never hurt him. He could see it in her eyes that she couldn't. His face softened slightly but the look of hurt didn't.  
Kestrels hands shook as guilt coursed through her. She couldn't harm him but isn't going to the empire to tell about the rebellion the same thing.  
Suddenly the world was starting to spin. She had promised revenge to Tess but could she go through wih it? Arin had killed tons of her people, but those where the same people that imprisoned and killed his. Who was right? Who was wrong?  
Colors swarmed around her and everything was a blur. Kestrel felt like she was falling.  
And then there he was. Arin caught her before she hit the ground and lowered her down. She sat on his lap and cried. Kestrel cried for Tess, sick in bed, for Ronan, locked in a prison maybe even dead, for Irex even, his child now an orphan.  
And she cried for herself, for foolishly falling in love with Arin. And not being able to stop the feeling that coursed through her.  
Arin held her tight, not willing to let go. He wrapped her in his arms to try and protect her from everything going on outside them. He knew he was a foolish man. For falling for the generals daughter. For kissing her and saving her from death. But he couldn't help it. He loved her. Would die for her.  
Soon her sobs subsided and Arin knew she had fallen asleep. He carefully picked her up and carried her onto his horse. Javelin followed closely behind. Once he got to his home he took Kestrel upstairs to her room. He went out and into his own so as not to cause rumor to spread, which he assumed probibly already had, and went into her room through the garden entrance.  
He went to her bed and stroked her hair. She still had tear stains on her cheeks.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up.  
"I'm sorry,"she whispered.  
"Why did you do it? Why runaway? I know you don't like being here under these conditions but I thought you were getting used to it. I thought things were going to be ok." Instead of answering his question Kestrel asked one of her own.  
"Are you going to have me whipped?" Arin was appalled. How could she think he would do that to her? She must've seen the disbelief on his face because she went on. "I'm your slave right? When slaves try to run away the get whipped and beat." Arin takes Kestrels hands in his.  
"Do you really think that's all you are to me? A slave? Kestrel I thought you knew that it was only a cover. To keep you alive. I would never treat you like a slave. You mean everything to me." Tears start down Arins face. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to. You have to believe me." He puts a hand on her cheek.  
"I do," Kestrel says as a tear falls down her cheek.  
"I know it's hard to believe because of everything going on but... I... I love you." She puts her head on his chest and he cradles her gently.  
"I love you too," she whispers into his chest. Kestrel pulls away quickly and fear is written across her face. "Me not going to the Empire has only saved you a little bit of time. My dad will be back any day now. I hate to say this but his army will crush you." He holds her tighter against him.  
"It's ok, we'll deal with it when it comes. For now let's just worry about us."  
"But Arin don't you understand? It's my dad, he did so much for me I can't betray him. But I can't betray you either. He risked so much on me."  
"What do you mean _risked so much?"_ Arin can see Kestrels eyes shift to the ground. He knows she didn't mean to say anything. "You can tell me anything Kestrel." Her eyes shift to the wall.  
"I was a slave."


	2. Chapter 2

"It was at Irex's house." Arin immediately tenses up.  
"What did he do to you Kestrel? What did he do to make you hate him so much?" Kestrel just shakes her head, not willing to let Arin know what had happened. Knowing that he would do something rash. Like when he killed Cheat.  
"I think you already know, I don't want to fuel your anger anymore then has been." Arin gives Kestrel a hard glare. He takes her hand in his.  
"You can tell me anything. You can trust me." Kestrel lowers her head looking towards the ground. Tears trickle down her face.  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's to painful. I've tried to forget the whole thing but I never could." Arin pulls Kestrel to him and cradles her against him. Her head rests on his chest as he cradles it with one hand.  
"Kestrel, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of what has happened to you. And I'm sorryto have caused some of this." She pulls away and peers into his face, so full of hurt and pain. Because she's in pain.  
"You don't get it do you? I love you. Yes, I'm afraid my father will die. Yes I'm upset some of my friends are dead or dying or in prison. But there is no place I'd rather be then with you. And we couldn't be together if this revolution hadn't happened." She smiles at him and he returns the smile. Arin cups her chin in his hand and bringss her lips to his. He goes back to his room with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"My soul is yours," He said. "You know it is." Kestrel held up her hand in an attempt to block his face from her sight. She walks back to her rooms not looking back. Knowing that if she did she would run back to him.

He knows that to because he runs after her. As soon as she's in her sleeping room she starts to get ready to leave. She has to run. It doesn't matter who tries to stop her. But collapses on her bed in tears.

Arin enters the room seconds after she does. He stands in the doorway for a few minutes. "You're going to leave." It wasn't a question but a statement. Kestrel nods her head, but tears still stream down her face. "Kestrel, please don't go," He pleads. Arin sits on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry if I pushed you. I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Tears continue to fall down Kestrels face. "Don't be sorry," She says suddenly and quickly closes her mouth as if she had said something that she hadn't wanted to say. She turns her face to look at him and she can see tears streaming down his face as well.

Kestrel didn't expect that. She knew he had felings but she had been so focusedd on her own that she never thought about he was feeling. When he turns his face to look at her she sees so much heartbreak in his eyes that it kills her. He lifts one hand and brushes away a stray hair and rests his hand on her cheeks. She doesn't flinch away and to be honest she doesn't want to. "I love you Kestrel," Arin tells her. More tears run down her cheeks and he lifts his other hand to brush a stray tear away. He rests his forehead on her and continues to caress her cheeks with his hands. She doesn't make an attempt to move away which he takes as a good sign. "I'm sorry, but I can't stop."  
Kestrel closes her eyes and without thinking murmurs "You don't have to be sorry because I liked the kiss." Arin sucks in a breath.

"Do you mind if I do it again?" Arin asks, not wanting to push the limits. She nods her head and their lips connect. The kiss is slow at first but quickly escalates. Arin puts his hands under her shirt on her stomach and she starts to pull off his shirt. "Are you sure you want this?" Arin asks her and Kestrel nods her head.  
*****

Laying her head on Arins sleeping chest Kestrel thinks back to what just happen. She doesn't know how she feels about the whole situation but she knows she has to leave. So she sneaks out of bed and gets dressed. She takes the keys out of Arin discarded pants so she can unlock the doors.

Unknown to her Arin sits up as soon as she leaves. He puts his head in his hands and sobs until theres no more tears left in him to cry.

(This takes place during the second book during the engagment celebration party.)

"Thats not all I came for." She couldn't do this. She couldn't have Arin still pining after her.

"Arin stop please," She begs him. But he doesn't listen. He puts his hands on her face, just like he did that night.

"Kestrel, please don't do this. Please don't push me away. This isn't you." A tear streams down her face and one runs down Arins. "Why are you marrying him? Was it something I did? Please, just tell me so I can fix this. I can't loose you, Kestrel." She tries to look away but Arin won't let her. He presses his lips to hers and at first she struggles against his hold. But she eventualy melts into his embrace. But it's not long until the curtin is briefly puled aside and she pulls away from Arin.

"Verex, I can explain," But he holds a hand up to stop the long talk he knows is coming from Kestrel.

"Follow me, we can't talk here." Arin looks at Kestrel questionaly and she gives him the same look. The crown prince leads them through hallways to a room that, Kestrel guessed, was not wired to spy on the people in the castle.  
"Before you say anything let me tell you that I already know about you two. I frankly could care less. But you," Verex says pointing at Arin. "Have to be more careful." But Kestrel is shaking her head.

"Nothing is going on! Look your dad is going to be wondering where we are." I try to move past but both boys step in front of the door.

"Kestrel, please. I'm ok with this," Verex says. "Wait a minute," I can see the gears turning in his head. "My dad. You... Kestrel how could you?"

"What? What did she do?"

"The treaty. It was your idea, wasn't it Kestrel? My father agreed to it because you agreed to marry me. You did it so Arin wouldn't die, didn't you?" Arn looks at Kesrel in absolute shock because I know that he knows its the truth.

She feels caught in a trap of her own making. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you, I knew you would do everything in your power to stop the wedding. It would bring war to Herran. Because you would let your feelings get in the way of your people again. I couldn't do that, you would die in battle and so would your people." Arin grabs Kestrels sholders.

"Kestrel, you don't get it. I need you." She steps back from his touch. Arin pleads with her with his eyes to stop, to come back to him.

"Are you going to tell him what else is going on?" Arin looks at me. How does Verex know? He sees the question on my face. "A maid that I bribed. She told me what she found." I take a step back and sit on a chair in the corner. Arin sits down next to her and takes one of her hands in his. Verex sits acoss from them trying to help her when she tells him.

"I... Arin I just...," Verex gives her a soft 'it's ok, just tell him' whisper and she looks down at her feet. "I'm pregnant." Arins eyes go wide and Kestrel starts to sob. Arin scoots onto the ground and pulls Kestrel off her chair. He sets Kestrel in his lab and wraps his arms around her. She crys into his chest. "When the Emporer finds out..." Arin looks up at Verex. He knows that he trusts Verex and right now he needs someone to leave Kestrel with so that she will be safe.

"I'm going to go tell him right now," He says. "Actualy Verex is. He's going to go to his father and tell him Kestrels pregnant and it's my child. That while I held her prisoner in my home... " He can barely choke out the word. "I forced her into bed with me. Tell him the reason we were gone from the ball tonight was because I tried to do it again but Verex stopped me. Tell him she was sick because of it and to scared to show her face. Kestrel, you tell him that you fought against me but I over powered you and you were scared to tell anyone because you didn't want to be seen as weak." Kestrel is shaking her head and more tears pour down her cheeks.

"I can't let you do that Arin," Verex says. "We'll tell him it's mine."

"It won't work. You can tell a person is Herrani even if it's mixed with something else. If we tell him what really happened theres war on Herran, he will kill you and our child Kestrel. Maybe if he knows the lie then you and our child will be sparred. You will still be able to marry Verex."

Kestrel grips Arins hand like a life line. "If you tell him you took me by force he will have you killed. Arin I don't think I can live if you're dead."

"You can and you will." He looks at Verex. "Protect her when I'm gone. Make sure she doesn't harm herself."

"I give you my word. But isn't there something we can do?" Arin shakes his head.

"No, this has to be done. Tonight. Kestrel will go back to her rooms and you will lead me into the ball room at sword point. You will walk me to your father and tell everyone what you caught me doing and that it's happened before. As a consiquence of it Lady Kestrel is pregnant. I will confess to everything." Kestrels tightens her grip on Arin.

"I won't let you do this," She mumbles into his chest.

"And I won't let you die. Now come on, go to your rooms and stay there or else I will lock you in there. Got it?" She nods as the tears continue to cascade down her cheeks. Arin holds her cheek in one hand and gives her one last kiss before leaving with Verex. Kestrel starts toward her rooms trying to get over whats about to happen.

 **I'm thinking yes to another part of this one so this will be a two part, maybe more, one-shot.**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Kestrel goes back to her room she collapses on her bed sobbing. She's about to lose the man she loves. The father to her child. And it's all because of her stupid mistakes. Kestrel lays a hand on her flat stomach, unable to believe she has a child growing inside of her. It brings her thoughts back to Arin and the sacrifice he's making for her and their unborn child. She starts to sob again and soon drifts off into a restless sleep.

(The Winners Kiss)

As he's led into the ball room every head turns to look at him. Arin doesn't show his fear but it's there. The fear that the Emperor will kill his child. Or Kestrel. Not fear for his own life but for those he loves.

Verex leads him up to the Emperor. "I found this traitor with Lady Kestrel." The Emperor gives Arin a once over and then gestures for Verex to continue. "He was trying to force her into bed with him. He's done it before. In fact Kestrel is now with child because he forced himself on her." There's gasps heard across the room and Verex forces me down to my knees.

The Emperor kneels in front of me. "What do you say off these accusations?" He whispers to me.

"Guilty," is all I say in response. I don't trust myself to say much.

"Well this should be easy. You will be executed tomorrow." I expected as much.

"And what," Verex says. "Is to come of Lady Kestrel and the child." The Emperor stands back up and orders guards to take me. Before I'm led out I hear his reply.

"Well she did nothing wrong. No harm will come to her or the child if she wishes. The marriage will still continue but after the child has been born." I try to hide the smile that threatens to take over my face.

My families going to be okay.

(The Winners Kiss)

 **I'm switching to first person because third persons messin me up**

I'm woken up shortly after I fall asleep by Verex. I sit up and look to him with pleading eyes. "He's been taken to the dungeon. His execution is tomorrow." I nod my head and try to hold back the tears. But I'm unsuccessful and they fall down my face. Verex wraps his arms around me and I sob onto his chest. "I'm so sorry Kestrel."

"This is all my fault," I whisper. "If I had never left him... He wouldn't be about to die for me." Verex gently strokes my back.

"Come on," I give him a questioning look. "I want you to be able to see him one last time. The guard works for me and wont tell my father that we were down there. Besides the guard will think that you want to hurt him before the execution." I put my hand on my flat stomach and it seems like it's becoming a habit. "Don't worry about the child. My father has assured me that you and the baby will be unharmed."

"Arin will never get to see his child." I choke on a new set of tears.

"Hey, he's doing this so that you and the child can live. Don't let his sacrifice go to waste." He helps me stand up and we walk to the dungeons. When the guard asks Verex what we want with the prisoner he replies "Lady Kestrel wishes to interrogate the man who hurt her. Remember I'm the one who pays you. Not a word to my father." Verex leads me down the hallway past a dozen cells. Then he reaches the last cell and I see him. Verex opens the door and I rush in. My arms wrap around Arin and I hold on to him for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Arin." He holds me tightly.

"It's not your fault. I let things get to out of hand. I... I just love you so much."

"I left you. I thought at the time what I was doing was for the best. But it just hurt me and you. Now it's going to hurt our child." I start to cry onto his chest. I've cried more in the last couple hours then I have my whole life. "You'll never get to meet our child. Our child will never get it meet its father." He strokes my back and cradles my head in his hand.

"Verex will be an amazing father. And you will be an amazing mother."

"But I want you, Arin. Please, don't do this. I can't do this without you." He pulls me away and places his hands on my cheeks.

"You can and you will do this. Tomorrow I will be killed. There is nothing you can do to stop that. Please don't let it ruin the rest of your life. Marry Verex. Have a family. Be happy." I shake my head tears are falling down both of our faces. I wrap my arms around him again but this time I refuse to let him go. To accept the fate that awaits him tomorrow. "Verex, please take care of her. I know your father said that no harm would come to her or our child but I don't trust your father. Please protect her when I'm gone."

"Of course Arin. I promise that I will take care of her. Your child to."

"You need to go now. Before anyone finds you here." I refuse to let go of Arin.

"Kestrel come on. We need to leave." I slowly let go of Arin.

"Please... Please, Arin. I can't... Not without you." Verex pulls me out of the cell and quickly shuts the door. "I love you Arin."

"I love you too, Kestrel. Stay strong. For me, okay." I nod my head as Verex guides me away. I pull myself together as we walk past the guard. Verex walks me back to my room and guides me to my bed. He holds me as I sob. For like the hundredth time today. A guard walks into the room and gives me a look of sympathy.

"The Emperor has ordered that you will be in attendance for Arins execution." I nod my head slightly and Verex orders the guard to leave.

I feel myself drifting off to sleep and Verex lays me down on the bed. I'm still in my dress from the dance but I don't care as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
